A Rush of Air
by EndlessSky26
Summary: What happens when a large burst of wind sweeps through the halls of Shibusen? Lots of anger and embarrassment. One-shot


**Made from sheer boredom. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Black Star!" Maka screeched as she ran after the blue haired boy. This was the last straw.

"Yahoo!" He yelled from about ten feet away. 'You will never catch a god like me!" The boy glanced over his shoulder, and was surprised to see how well Maka was keeping up with him.

"Get back here you idiot!" Black Star could see the redness in her cheeks that he had caused, and not just because he was making her run. The ninja grinned at the girl which only made her anger rise more. She pulled a large book from the black bag that was flopping around at her side, and chucked it at the smiling boy. He ducked to avoid the book, but failed to notice someone standing at the bottom of the steps he had been sprinting down. Black Star crashed right into the person, and they fell to the ground in a messy pile of limbs.

"You are so dead!" Maka huffed once she caught up to the boy. Black Star rubbed his head, and looked to see who he had run into. Another smile formed on his face when he saw it was none other than his best friend, Soul.

"Soul, you gotta help me out man." He said to the albino while shoving him at Maka in a failing attempt to shield himself.

"So uncool..." Soul sighed under his breath. "What did he do now?" He asked turning to Maka. THe small girls cheeks pinked more, and she began to fidget with the hem of her red plaid skirt.

"W-well we were walking out of the school, and a gust of wind came through. My arms were full so I couldn't stop it. And then he yelled out, and everyone saw!" She looked away in total embarrassment.

"Wait, what happened?" Soul asked still confused. Black Star stood up, and a sly grin slid on to his face.

"Let's just say I got to see something you hardly ever do." He slung his arm around Souls shoulders, and continued staring at a reddening Maka.

"Would someone please tell me what happened." Soul shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked back and forth between the two. Just then Tsubaki came jogging up slightly out of breath.

"Maka-chan are you okay? I'm so sorry for that." The black-haired weapon said, a look of complete sincerity on her face.

"What the hell happened?" Soul growled. Tsubaki blushed a little, but leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Well you see, Maka and I were walking out of Shibusen when a big gust of air came. Maka had all her books in her arms, and so she wasn't able to, um, keep her skirt down." Souls eyes widened in shock while Black Star began laughing again." And when Black Star noticed he yelled out causing a couple of people to look over..." She trailed off, but Soul didn't need any more explaining.

"I can't believe she wore something other than white!" The arrogant boy yelled." What was it again? Pink with polka dots?" Souls hands clenched into tight fists as he looked at him. How could he do something so humiliating to Maka? He thought they were friends.

"Black Star, you bastard." Soul growled. Maka looked up, and almost gasped. The pure anger in Souls eyes surprised her. She thought the boy would have laughed along with his buddy, but instead he was standing there defending her. Black Star stopped laughing, and looked at his best friend.

"Huh? Oh come on it was funny." He smacked the albino on the back, and failed to notice the evil gleam that flashed in Souls eyes.

"You're right, it was funny."

"See, told ya Mak..." The ninja stopped mid sentence when a long curved blade pressed on his belt." What the." Soul took that moment to cut Black Stars belt. Without the leather band there was nothing holding his baggy jeans up. They plummeted to the ground along with his pride.

"Now that's funny!" Maka said, while clutching her side from laughing.

"That it is." Tsubaki agreed, wiping a small tear from her eye.

"Say cheese." Soul snapped a picture of the surprised boy in pink boxers on his phone." That will teach you to mess with my meister." Soul laughed, revealing all his shark like teeth. Maka blushed a little, and smiled at her weapon. He always knew how to fix things.

* * *

**Just a random thing that popped into my head. Hope you liked it:) May turn into more later on, but no promises. Also I put a poll up on my profile If you guys could maybe go vote on it? It would be very appreciated. Thanks and review please ~Sky**


End file.
